MLP FIM: Light in the Darkness
by Arguyus
Summary: In and alternate universe, the last survivors of the Heartless pillage are attempting a desperate experiment. They know it is to late for them, but they hope to save another universe, even if they must die to do so. What is their experiment, and will it work?
1. The Light Shadow

(Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material you will encounter in this or any other story.)

(AN: For all announcements on this story and my others, please refer to my profile, thank you.)

Chapter 1: The Light Shadow

"Do you think I don't understand the the stakes! I lost my would to the darkness, just like you! I know this is our last chance to make a difference, and I know that we're doomed!" Screamed a large robotic life form in his whiny voice. He was about thirty feet tall with his main colors being gray, red, and blue. He had a pair of upside down jet wings on his back and a jet's cockpit on his chest. He let lose a sigh before his face developed a sad expression, "Sorry about that Mr. Whittaker, I'm just stressed, as I'm sure we all are."

"Your right Starscream, I shouldn't have said that, can you forgive me?" Asked Mr. Whittaker, he was a slightly overweight human in his late eighties. His hair was gray and he had a bald spot over most of the top of his head.

The cybertronian smiled at the man, "Of course, we all say things we regret when we are under pressure. Now then, lets get this thing ready."

"Actually," Said a white mouse with a large cranium, "We finished it during your argument."

Starscream nodded his head, "Good to hear Brain. Soundwave, get the others, its time."

The blue cassette deck Transformer silently nodded his head and walked out the lab door.

◄ † ►

A very diverse group of beings was sitting in the lab, from an over twenty foot tall red dog to a robot who's body is made from cube shaped parts. They were the last remnant of the worlds in this universe, Keyblade wielders and those who they could save. They were all covered in scars, scraps, dents, and and scratches. The world they were on now was the last one in the universe, all of the others had been destroyed by the Heartless.

"Friends," Starscream began, "We stand at the end of our time, something none of us thought we would ever see. I won't lie, we are all doomed, but the least we can do is stop this from happening to another universe. And that is exactly what we plan to do, Mr. Whittaker, if you please."

Mr. Whittaker nodded to the cybertronian, "Of course. Now, I'm sure we all know that Heartless come into existence by corrupting a heart with darkness. The Keyblades are the only weapon that can truly destroy a Heartless, but most Keyblade wielders seem to only discover their true potential when its already to late to do anything for their world. However, Starscream theorized that there may be another way to prevent Heartless takeover, an Anti-Heartless. What we intend to do is infuse a Pureblood Heartless with a purified heart and light energy. Normally, this being would be destroyed from having an incomplete heart, but we have found a way around this. We made a way so that, once created, this being will join its incomplete heart with that of another being."

With a hand gesture from the man, Starscream picked up the speech, "Once the connection is made, the being we created, we called it a Heartfull for simplicities sake, will shoot off to their world. This being will feed on the over flow of light from the heart it is connected to, and it will provide protection from the Heartless in return. Now then, Cubix, since your world was the last of our worlds to fall into darkness, would you like to start the process of another universe's salvation?"

The AI robot nodded his head. He walked forward to a canister that had a glowing bright pink heart in it, and brought it other to the large machine in the middle of the lab. He loaded the canister into a pipe on the machine.

"Initializing activation protocols." Soundwave announced as he began typing on the keyboard that was before him. The machine began to come to life, light began to flood the room.

Inside the machine, a new heart was born, but it was incomplete...

◄ † ►

'_Who am I?_'

'_What am I?_'

'_Why is this circle thing broken?_'

"Hello there! I'm new! My mommy and daddy haven't given me a name yet, do you have a name?"

'_I don't know. Do you know why I feel bad?_'

"Oh no! Your heart has a booboo, do you want me to help heal your booboo?"

'_I'd like that... can you give me a name?_'

"Aren't your mommy and daddy going to give you one?"

'_I don't think I have a mommy or a daddy..._'

"Oh, that's sad. I'll give you a name since you don't have a mommy and daddy to do it. How about, Flash. Do you like that?"

'_I like that._'

"Yay! Oh, I got to go met my mommy and daddy, see you later Flash!"

'_Okay, bye for now!_'

◄ † ►

The light from the machine stopped pulsing and began to glow steadily.

"The heart has joined to another, we've done it!" Starscream exclaimed.

Cheers erupted from everyone present in the room.

The cybertronian looked at a boy in a blue power suit, "Megaman, since your world was the first to fall, would you do the honors?"

"Sure thing." The boy said, he walked over to the machine and grabbed a large lever and, before he pulled it back, he whispered, "This is for Roll."

A light shot out of the top of the machine and out to space. The Keyblade wielders summoned their blades and shot a beam out of them to light the way for their last hope. Just then, a man ran into the room.

"Heartless inbound!" He shouted.

Starscream turned his head in the man's direction, "How many?"

The man swallowed nervously, "Billions."

The Seeker sighed and tightened the grip he had on his Keyblade, "This is it everyone, the end has come for us. It has been an unfathomable honor to fight and work alongside each and every one of you, and it will be an even greater honor to die among such brave and noble souls as yourselves. We may all be about to die, but let's see how many we can take with us!"

Mr. Whittaker raised his Keyblade and lead everyone into a glorious battle cry, they all began to ran out of the room to get to the front line. They knew that they would not survive this battle, but that just meant they had nothing to lose.

◄ † ►

Flash had been flying for a few hours now, he had exited the universe. He was following his heart to find his unnamed friend. He felt like he had to, it was his destiny. He shifted his view behind him, he saw the universe begin to collapse into darkness. Then, with a brilliant flash, the universe compressed together. All the separated worlds joined back into one, the cycle had started once more.

He didn't want something like that to happen to his friend. So, Flash followed his heart as fast as he could go. He knew it would take him a long time to get where ever his friend was, but he had to keep them safe, he had to...


	2. Old Friends Unknown

(Disclaimer: I do not own any copyrighted material you will encounter in this or any other story.)

(AN: I know it looks like I'm overloading myself, but my mind is a story dynamo. I'll do my best to keep up with the stories I already have up. For all announcements on this story and my others, please refer to my profile, thank you.)

Chapter 2: Old Friends Unknown

[Eighteen years from Heartfull launch]

In the country of Equestria, there is a city called Canterlot. It hangs impossibly on the side of a mountain, some towers of the great castle defying gravity with the ground hundreds of miles below. Its walls and buildings are made from pure white stone and they tower into the sky, the roofs colored royal purple and gold. But its not in this great city that our story starts, oh no. Hundreds of miles to the east of the city, near the border between griffin land and the country of Equestria, is where we must go.

◄ † ►

A lavender purple unicorn pony looked though a telescope with an amethyst colored eye, her mane was a plum purple with two strips in it, one a deep royal purple and the other a hot pink. Her name is Twilight Sparkle, personal student of princess Celestia. A young baby dragon with purple main body scales and neon green spines and belly scales lay in a basket near, his name was Spike, he was Twilight's number one assistant.

She was here to watch a meteor shower, it only happened once every one hundred thirty-two years. She had a special feeling about tonight, she didn't know why though. It seamed as if something inside her had been waiting for this night.

She was brought out of her thoughts when a meteor zipped though her field of vision, it was starting. Hundreds of other meteors followed it, turning the night sky into a brilliant light show. The sight was simply amazing. Then, one meteor changed course drasticly and crashed not that far away. How could that be? Meteors are suppose to be space debris, how can they change course? She needed to investigate this.

"Lightning Bolt, Star Tracker, I need to investigate a phenomenon!" The mare exclaimed when she ran out of the tent she was in.

The two stallions quickly ran into their tents and got their guard armor on, then they waited for further instruction. These two had been the guards that were most often assigned to protect Twilight on her various scientific expeditions, not to mention they were the newest members of the royal guard. Star Tracker was a black pegasus with a near-white yellow muzzle, his mane and tail were a midnight blue with stripes of the same yellow a his muzzle. His eyes were an icy light blue, and his cutie mark was a compass with a star on the top. Lightning Bolt was a midnight blue pegasus with a navy blue mane and tail that had light blue highlights. He had electric cyan blue eyes, and his cutie mark was a crossbow at full draw with a lightning bolt loaded into it, and he had a yellow lightning bolt shaped mark across his right eye.

"Tracker, get us to the approximate crash site of that wayward meteor." Twilight told the black pegasus.

The path-finder saluted before he flew to where he saw it go down. Both Twilight and Bolt followed him though the brush on the hills in this region, at least the moon was almost full tonight. Soon, they were a the edge of the crater. What they saw inside was surprised them, it was a bipedal being with short limbs and a chubby looking body. It's head was a perfect sphere with two small zigzagging antenna on top, it had no mouth or nose on its face only two round glowing deep blue eyes. It's body was a golden yellow, and it had a heart outline shaped mark with an X shape in it on it's head between its antenna, the color of the mark was white.

It looked at them without word, what was it thinking?

[POV Change]

I looked around me, so this is where my friend lives. I was in a crater that was obliviously made by my impact, seeing as I had been flying at the speed of light. The night sky was full of stars, so the Heartless hadn't devoured this universe.

It was then that I noticed movement to my left, I turned in that direction. I saw three horse like beings, one had a shorter snout than the other two. One was lavender purple, one was black with near-white yellow markings, and one was midnight blue a yellow mark over its right eye. The one with the shorter snout I guessed was female, judging by the eyelashes. I tilted my head to the side inquisitively. There was something familiar about the female, but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The lavender one, the female, began walking slowly towards me. Maybe they could help me find my friend. I know that any sudden movement I make will probably be interpreted as a hostile action, so I just stood there. As she got closer, I felt light coming from her and going in my general direction, and that feeling of familiarity grew. When she was in front of me, she slowly extended a forelimb towards me. I reached my hand out to shake the offered forelimb in greeting, but I noticed a spot on her chest begin to glow.

That could only mean one thing, and it would explain that feeling of familiarity, she was my friend from all those years ago. But I had to make sure, so I reached out my hand to the glowing spot on her chest. She had just noticed the glow, and she was staring at it in wonder. My hand came into contact with the glow, I felt a sudden warmth that I had only felt once before in my life, the time when I first meet my friend. The glow dimmed and I looked into her eyes, I tried to project the thought, '_Don't you remember me? You called me Flash, remember?_' to her.

"Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle, what's yours?" She asked me.

Hadn't I just told her, unless she can't hear me. So I'm just going to have to pantomime. I point to where my mouth would be to convey the fact that I don't have one.

"You can't speak?" She inquired, to which I nodded my head.

I pointed at myself, then I used some of my light and made my pointer finger flash, the intended message being "My name is Flash."

"Your name is Flash?" She got it on the first try, so I nodded my head.

"Wait? If you don't have a mouth, how do you eat?" She asked me.

I put my hands on my chest and increased the light level where my heart is, then I spread my hands outward slowly.

"You feed off the light that comes out of everyponies hearts?" Wow, she's good. I nodded to indicate she was correct.

"Miss Sparkle, we should get back to camp before any manticors happen wander over here." The black one said. What is a manticore?

She sighed, "Your right Star Tracker, let's get back to camp."

"Um, Twilight," Began the blue one, "What about... Flash, here?"

"I don't think we should leave him alone out here, do you want to come with us?" She asked me, I nodded my head in reply and began to follow her.

She giggled as she watched my admittedly herky-jerky gait, "Look at the way he walks, its so cute."

With that, we walked to were they set up camp. I had so many questions I wanted to ask, and so many things I wanted to tell them, but I couldn't. Not being able to talk can really be a real handicap. I just hope I'm able to tell them before its to late.

◄ † ►

I looked around the tent, it looked more like a portable laboratory than a tent. Beakers and test-tubes filled with various colored liquids. There was a telescope looking out of a hole in the fabric that served as a window.

"I know its not much, but its my home away from home." Twilight said to me.

I gave her a look that said "Not much? If you call this not much, I would hate to see what you call to much."

She giggled at the look I was sending her, "Okay, I guess its actually a good bit of stuff."

She lifted a small basket, a yellow pillow, and a yellow blanket with a sparkling purple aura. She put them near another basket that had a small moving mass in it. I gave the mass an inquisitive look.

She noticed my look, "That's Spike, he's my number one assistant."

I nodded in understanding, I couldn't help but wounder what he was. It was then that I realized how little I actually knew about this world, I have a lot of studying to do. I was guessing the basket was supposed to be a bed. I didn't need to sleep, but I might as well be polite. I climbed into the basket and covered myself with the blanket, I didn't close my eyes because that was a physical impossibility.

I knew this would be a long night...

◄ † ►

The rays of the sun began to come though window of the tent, I had stayed still all night. I had been bored for most of the night, I would have tried to start my study, but there didn't seem to be any books that would help. Needless to say, it was a long and boring say. But one must remember that no news is good news, especially with Heartless.

A loud yawn broke the seemingly endless silence. I looked over to see that Twilight was waking-up, the sunlight being the cause. I pulled the blanket off me and sat up.

"Oh, good morning Flash, did you sleep well." She asked me with a smile.

I shrugged in response, I may not have actually slept, but it was a good night. Before she could ask what was wrong, I pointed to my unblinking eyes. With her record so far, I was guessing this was all it would take for her to guess that I don't sleep.

"Your not capable of sleeping?" Yep, she is good at this. I just nodded my head.

"Oh my, I never even thought about something like that." She said with a good bit of shock, it was entirely understandable when one considers the fact that every being she has been around in her life has been able to do so. Another loud yawn came from the basket that was closest to the bed.

"Why are you talking to yourself Twilight?" Asked the mass under the blanket. Then the fabric came off the mass to reveal what was under it. It was a short wingless scale covered creature, it's scales were a purple similar in color to Twilight. It's belly plates and back spines were a neon green, so were its slited eyes.

"Um, Twilight, what is that?" Spike, for I'm guessing this was him, inquired as he regarded me with fear in his eyes. Not that I blame him, even I know that look rather creepy.

"Spike, this is Flash, he's a... well, I actually don't know what he is." The mare explained to the young... well, I don't know what he is.

A voice came from outside of the tent, "Miss Sparkle, I think we should pack up camp and get back to Canterlot."

Twilight nodded at this, "I agree, Spike, Flash, you two go outside so you can get use to each other."

◄ † ►

It had been about an hour, and Spike was still scared of me. He had tried to make small talk, but stopped when he realized I couldn't speak. The three, I guess they call themselves ponies, were putting their things into a gold gilded chariot. The irony of that fact wasn't missed by me, horse like beings traveling around in horse drawn vehicles. I would have been laughing at this, if I weren't mute. I couldn't help but wonder why I was completely mute, why can't I at least speak telepathicly?

That question was really bothering me. I had been able to talk with Twilight that way eighteen years ago, so why not now? She was my friend and I couldn't even carry on a casual conversation with her. Why is my life so complicated?

"Okay, we're ready to go..." Twilight began before she saw the way my head was drooping, "What's wrong Flash?"

I gave her a look that rhetorically asked her what she thought was wrong.

She frowned a little, "Is it about the fact you can't communicate in your normal manner?"

When I nodded, she put a hoof on my shoulder comfortingly before she spoke, "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find some way for you to communicate with others."

I looked up at her in a thankful manner, its nice to know I have such a good friend.

"Maybe princess Celestia will have an idea, she usually does." She told me.

I got up off the ground and followed her onto the chariot, Star Tracker and... I forgot to get the blue one's name, were fastened to the front of it.

"Alright, Star Tracker, Lightning Bolt, let's get back to Canterlot." Twilight said to the two males strapped to the front of the chariot.

After both nodded their heads, they spread their comparatively small wings. How in the world do they expect to fly with this much weight on them? Then, much to my confusion, they pulled the heavy chariot into the air. Well, if its not broken don't fix it, I guess.

◄ † ►

'_This place is huge!_' I thought to myself as I looked around the inside of Canterlot Castle. I had to thank goodness that Twilight somehow knew how to get around the spiderweb of hallways, I would be hopelessly lost otherwise. None of the guards reacted to my odd appearance, or anything else for that matter. The other denizens of palace, on the other hand, were giving me strange looks for my... well, strange looks. It may also be because of my unusual movement pattern, twitching all of the time.

Our party of five stopped before an extremely tall door, the two armored pegasi walked to the sides of it, I'm guessing that their not going in with us. The door opened slowly, revealing a long throne room with a tall vaulted ceiling. We walked to the throne at the end of the room, I was trying my best to control my natural twitching. We were soon close enough for me to see what the pony on the throne, and now I know why this palace looks so much like a temple.

The pony that sat on the throne was twice the height of any other pony in the room, she had both wings and a horn. Her coat was a pure shining white, her mane and tail looked like someone had taken two pieces of the Northern Lights and put them onto her body. Her eyes were pink in color and shown with wisdom and experience. The light overflowing from her was simply massive, almost as much light as a princess of heart. I bowed as best as I could, someone this powerful in light deserves respect.

"It is good to see you have returned my faithful student, and I see you have brought someone back with you." Princess Celestia, for I'm assuming this was her, said in a kind motherly voice.

Twilight looked up from her bow, "Yes your majesty, his name is Flash, I'm not quite sure what he is, and he can't tell me because he is mute for some unknown reason."

I looked at my hand, that was when I realized something was wrong. I was absorbing so much light from being in Celestia's prescience that I was beginning to glow. As I realized this, the place on my head where my cheeks would be if I had them began to glow brighter than the rest of me. This was embarrassing.

"What is he doing?" Celestia asked in both confusion and concern.

Twilight looked at me now, "He was able to communicate to me that he feeds on the light that overflows from everyponies hearts, so maybe he is absorbing larger amounts of light than he is use to right now."

I nodded my head to indicate that she was right in that assumption.

"Is it because there are more ponies around than before?" She asked me, and I shook my head.

The princess then smiled as if she had been complimented, "Am I correct in assuming that I'm giving off more light than you are use to?"

I nodded.

"Princess, with your permission, I would like to help him adjust to life in Equestria and learn more about both him and his kind." Twilight asked with a respectful bow.

Celestia smiled at her, "Of coarse Twilight Sparkle, he seems to be closer to you than to anypony else, and I, myself, am rather interested to learn more about him."

Well, it looks like after eighteen years of being lonely in the empty space between worlds, I finally have the chance to get to know my friend better. Unless the Heartless come, nothing can go wrong... right?


End file.
